zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Navigation Template size
I don't edit here often, but I wouldn't mind from time to time. One thing I notice here that could use quite a bit of help is the rather large sizes of all the navigation templates all over the wiki. Most of these templates are larger than the page content themselves. I realize that most/all of them are collapsed initially, but it is still quite shocking to open a navigation template to see it expand a full page or more. I would like to discuss ways to size these templates down as much as possible while still keeping the information in a readable format. Please check out my proposed change to Template:OoSNav in my user space here. This is just one example but drops the size of that particular navigation box down by 50% while still retaining a readable format. I've done a lot of navigation boxes across Wikia and am fairly skilled in CSS and template organization. Although I don't have all the time in the world to help, I will be willing to get some of these started as working examples to hopefully streamline the rest. You can see another style example here and here. I'd like to know what the community here thinks of this proposal. Rappy 00:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :This seems like a relatively minor issue to me, but I don't see why not. I do prefer the way your revised version of the template looks. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see how it could be that bad of a problem. I really don't like what you've done to them, aligning the headers on the right... symmetry, dude. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd rather see a navigation box take up 1/2 of a page instead of a full page when open. Symmetry should have nothing to do with it. It all about organizing the information without the template looking bulky. A good point of reference would be to look at how some big templates on Wikipedia look, like Template:United States topics. If that template was designed the way Template:OoSNav is here, it would be 2 pages long. All I am suggesting is to find a way to minimize the effect of page length with these bulky templates. Rappy 05:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::My point stands. And comparing our ones to that United States template is ridiculous. Obviously, no nav template on here will ever reach that size. This seems more like an attempt to fix something that bothers only you and a non-vocal minority of others. I've never heard one complaint about it before this. I'm not saying there's no room for improvement, but this is not it, at all. --AuronKaizer ' 13:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm trying not to take what you say the wrong way, Auron. I am curious why you are adamant against any change that would be positive. Three people have responded here, how can you say this is something that bothers only me? You are right that it bothers me because templates and navigation stuff is my specialty. I came offering my knowledge of them to ''help not to get torn down for my eagerness. If I am taking your responses the wrong way, then I apologize. :::::::If you can't handle the slightest bit of earnestly polite negative feedback, perhaps you should reconsider being so enterprising altogether. Oh, and any change? Have you been stalking my contributions or something? You're entirely correct in presuming this is a community decision, however, considering how little this community is, you should perhaps consider the weight of our comments. I'm done discussing this, as you've put forward no convincing arguments as to why this would be preferable to our current system, but let me just say you're the one appearing "hostile" here. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Forgive me, but you are really being quite terse here for no good reason. I came here with good intentions and you are being downright rude. I will not be contributing here now. Thanks for your insight. Rappy 22:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Above, I did as to know what the 'community' thought of my proposal. Two people are hardly the community and is no where near enough to claim that this only bothers me. Just because no one has brought it up before doesn't mean that it doesn't bother them... just that it didn't bother them enough to say anything about it. :The template doesn't have to be changed the exact way I outlined. That was simply an example of a way it could be changed such that it is '''much smaller. Out of a few on IRC that commented, my version is indeed much more compact and desirable over the one currently in place here. Most of the navigation templates here seem to follow suit and are greatly bloated in size. My intent was to help, not to insult people that have created these templates. :That was the first big template I came accross on WP. If you want a better, more accurate one compared to a lot of the sized ones you have here, check out Template:Armed Forces Chaplains Board. The point I was trying to make is, 99% of their templates are done with the headers on the left. This saves one extra row for each section which cuts down the size greatly when you have multiple sections of information. Rappy 19:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Even worse. --AuronKaizer ' 22:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty much completely neutral toward this. -'Minish Link 16:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC)